Demon
"By the way, this is a witch's house, but you already knew that, right?" ::: The Cat to Viola. The Black Cat (Japanese: 黒猫 kuroneko) is an unnamed talking cat whom Viola talks to in order to save the game. True to their contract, the Cat will reset time in case anything happens to Ellen until he can fulfill his contract with her. If the game is completed without saves, you get a Secret Ending. The ending it's self does not change anything story wise, but it gives you far more information than the other two endings - revealing and explaining more backstory, for example why the witch's body lacks its eyes and legs. It also officially reveals that the cat was actually a demon Ellen had a contract with, which allowed her her powers in the first place. Personality The Black Cat seems neutral about the whole abnormal situation Viola is in - he most likely does not care, as long as the contract is kept. Sometimes he will even crack out jokes, mentioning that he's following the player "for laughs." This may be because he knows the player will win no matter what; not because he finds their deaths or struggles amusing. Although he seems quite cruel, he will mention how it was mean of you to kill the white flower. This may have just been him teasing the player however, and could actually care less about the flower. History After Ellen had brutually stabbed her parents to death and burning the house down, the demon ate their souls and tied a contract with Ellen, promising to cure her incurable disease in exchange for offering him countless souls. He then offered her a house with magic, which she will use to her advantage to kill off countless "friends", offering their souls to the demon. : "The witch's house devours humans. Their souls are offered to a demon. : The witch's house is purposeful. If any spirits residing in it remain unfed to the demon, that purpose is unfulfilled. : The witch's house is magic, granted to a witch by a demon." :: '' '' The witch's house (3), (4), and (5), explaining the purpose of a witch's house. Though it wasn't enough to fulfill their initial contract, she found a way to switch bodies. Changing their plans, Ellen "befriends" Viola and slowly builds up a strong bond in order to obtain her body. The Cat will follow you throughout the game, allowing you to save your progress in case anything were to happen. Near the end however, in two endings you can see his dead body laying before Ellen's room. This is explained by him himself in the Secret Ending that it is because he knows the witch will die soon, and when the witch dies, so does the house and everything in it. He also explains how demons do not have forms, but that doesn't mean they're immortal. At the very ending, he reappears in his cat form only to vanish with the witch's body once again. He most likely ate Viola's soul, showing the end of the contract. Category:Characters